


stay the night with the sinners because they are desperate to entertain

by NyxKvistad



Series: BruDickWeek 2021 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Codependency, Coming Untouched, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Dick Grayson, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Dick Grayson, Rough Sex, Sex in the Batmobile (DCU), Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxKvistad/pseuds/NyxKvistad
Summary: A sudden pre-heat hits Dick during a patrol, putting the Omega in a horny predicament. Good thing that Batman is right there to ease his trouble.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: BruDickWeek 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126397
Comments: 18
Kudos: 177
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	stay the night with the sinners because they are desperate to entertain

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: ~~Sharing Body Heat | Dick Was Never Adopted AU |~~ Inside the Batmobile
> 
> [x] I was in the mood for a filthy AOB smut... this is the result.
> 
> [x] World-building: Omegas lactate during their pre-heat and heat. Also, Omega males are intersex, they develop small or medium breasts and they both have a penis and a vagina. For porn purposes, let's call it cock & pussy/cunt ;)
> 
> [x] Don't forget to check the tags for your safety ;)

This is it. This is actually happening.

He can't believe it, but it's real, he's going into pre-heat in patrol. Shame on him. He spent years making a name for himself, showing the hero community that his Omega dynamic makes him no less skilled.

The little Robin that still lives inside him--jumping and shining just as bright as the first day he put on the pixie, green boots--he's letting him down. He wouldn't make a mistake like this one, he was the one who came up with the system to track and calculate heats, it works wonders even for the Omegas with irregular cycles like him.

So this hot mess, this is on him. This is what happens when Dick ignores the side of his brain ruled by his Omega's instincts.

He has noticed that his body has been slower and dull for the few last days, making it harder for him to stretch and do acrobatics. Even his mind's been suffering the effect; he's a quick thinker, as quick as his feet. However, dealing with clues and coding isn't simple when you have a growing fog in your brain, clouding your logic mind. 

What is more, he's been painfully horny, to the point of waking up early just to get off. Just this morning, he woke up early, already hot and bothered to suck his Alpha's cock, as he jerked himself off. It was good, he has shivers just by remembering how loud he was when he came, even Bruce woke up. And the rest, no, he can't allow himself to remember what happened because if he does, he's going to come on his Nightwing suit. 

He should have known. It must be the honeymoon phase he is in; it's been just a couple of weeks since Bruce, and he finally mated each other. If it had been solely Dick's decision, they would have been mated since he was legal, but the Bat has his ways... and Dick is only willing to push it so far.

He can't think straight when he's still too high on the feeling of being mated to his Bruce; it's a dream come true. But it's also entirely overwhelming, sharing emotions and scents with a man like Bruce, who dwells in the losses of the past and the gloominess of the present.

Another wave of heat hits his body. This time is stronger, running through his guts to his limbs. There is something else he's thinking, another thing--he can't recall it. Wasn't he thinking about Bruce? Bruce, mate, heat, knot, and damn it, he needs to get to a safer place than the rooftop he is currently in. He needs to be fast, and get heat suppressant pills before it's too late and his heat peaks.

All he needs to do is to run fast, find a safe-house and search for the extra pills they keep stored, and--

And then, he feels it. He is lactating. The hot fluid pushing to spill from his nipples. Hot milk, overflowing his small Omega's breasts. It's too late. If he is already full of milk, no pill will stop his heat.

The upper side of his Nightwing uniform is getting uncomfortable, minute by minute, it increases in itchiness. 

The problem is that Nightwing arrived at the Narrows just a few hours ago; he can't leave in the middle of patrol, not unless he wants Batman to nice his absence and to call him out for his irresponsibility.

He wishes it would just stop there, but no, he doesn't have that privilege. The worst part comes after Batman takes off the cowl, and Bruce looks into his eyes. The trouble in his mate's eyes, speaking in silence: "You made me worry about your safety," and it translates in a demanding, Alpha growl saying: "What were you thinking?"

But that's a future problem for future Nightwing to solve.

Right now, he is present Nightwing, and he needs to find a place to crash, in which he can undress, pump the accumulated milk, and get off. If he gets rid of the milk and comes at least once--or twice if he's feeling extra hot--he might be able to think clearly again and make it through the night without raising his mate's suspicions.

But when he traces the closest safe-house location, he finds there is just one that it's relatively near. It is fifteen minutes away, without counting how much it will take him to pump his milk and satisfy his needs.

He sighs defeated. This is a disaster. There's no way he will disappear without Batman, but being caught by an Alpha when the smell of his milk is strong can turn into a bigger mess. And fighting like this isn't an option too.

The only option he has left is going back to the Batmobile and get done with it before a strange Alpha finds him, even if it means that Bruce will smell his mess later.

"Oh, man, what a way to crash the mode," Dick complains as he jumps from a window, from the second floor to the ground. The Batmobile is parked just a few meters away because it seems that Batman hasn't learned his lesson after Jason tried to steal the Batmobile's tires.

**[. . .]**

Dick slides in the back seat of the Batmobile, making sure all the doors are locked and that the external scent diffusor is on. Though the street is desertic, true to the freezing weather, it's better to be safe than sorry. A young, fertile Omega like him is an irresistible temptation for an Alpha with questionable morals. 

He undresses; it feels good to liberate himself from the tightness of his suit, baring his warm naked body in the cold air of the Batmobile. 

If he's going to get in trouble for leaving his spot unattended, at least, he's going to make the best of it. He will drain his milk, get off, and enjoy every second of it. 

"I can be fast," he cheers for himself as he massages his tits with both hands. It's easier to get all the milk out if he stimulates them enough. 

God, the sight he must make: Sitting with spread legs as he squeezes his tits and nipples, and his unattended cock twitches in motivated excitement. He can feel the blood flowing down, filling his cock, as quick as the milk starts to flow from his nipples.

Before he makes a bigger mess, he reaches to the drawer where he left his pump machine last time and--

He stumbles with the front seat as the back door opens, and Batman's dark figure appears. He is silent and imposing as he enters the car to sit next to him as if Dick isn't naked and smelling like heat and milk. 

"I can explain," He is quick to say, but he doesn't stop pinching his nipples. 

Through the lenses, Dick has no idea what Batman's thinking; Batman is silent like a dead mad and if he is mad or disappointed or--

Bruce takes off the cowl and he doesn't seem that mad; he looks worried. "Let me help you," he says as he invites Dick to sit on his lap by tapping his leg.

With no hesitation, Dick shifts and open his legs to sit on him comfortably as he leans back, using the front seat back as support, to show Bruce's how swollen his tits are in. 

"You should have told me," Bruce says, voice tainted with desire. Though Dick wants to answer, his brain can't coordinate a proper reply as Bruce's lips touch his nipple, licking it before he starts sucking it.

Bruce holds by his hips as he sucks his milk with a raging hunger. He sucks his hot milky fluids. Bruce has told him that Dick has his favourite milk, that no other Omega tastes as good as he and Dick wants to believe him. 

The merciless sucking of his sensitive nipples is elevating the temperature of his body more. His inner Omega is on fire, and yet, he feels so empty. He needs something to fill the void, something that fits inside him.

"Alpha," Dick pleads, "Alpha, your knot, please," he holds onto Bruce's shoulders, waiting for Bruce to do something. "Please, I need you."

Bruce takes pity on him and gives him two fingers, pushing inside his wet slit, filling him only a little. It's enough to satisfy his increasing appetite. 

_Not enough, not enough._

He may have said it aloud because Bruce slaps his ass and calls him cockslut.

He may have said it aloud because Bruce slaps his ass and calls him cockslut. 

"Please, fuck me," Dick begs as he clenches around Bruce's fingers. He would fuck himself, no shame, on these two fat fingers if only Bruce weren't holding him in place.

Bruce growls; "Don't interrupt my meal, Omega." He is firm and arrogant, just like the Alphas Dick hate. Only that when they are fucking, Dick gets wetter by Bruce's going full Alpha on him. His Alpha may slap his face with his cock and call him his little bitch, and Dick? Dick would thank him for it. 

This isn't how he expected to behave when he presented as an Omega. This isn't him; he can't believe he used to have better self-control when he was Robin than now, that he's a grownup Omega, in his mid-twenties. It's against his personal code but why does it feel so--

"Fuck, so good," Dick moans; Bruce is trying to kill him, that's it. He is He's sucking him as if his life depended on drinking Dick's milk.

Once he's done with his one of his tits, he takes the other nipple with his tongue, licking the rough skin of his hard nippled and areola. He breathes him in before using his lips to keep on sucking him, feeding on his hot milk. 

All Dick can do is watch, shivering and panting, as his slick slides down through his folds and thighs. His Alpha was clear, no interruption as he eats, even if that means Dick can't touch his Alpha's cock. 

It doesn't do it less for him. The sensations Bruce is sending to him by his lustful sucking and his two fingers inside him, both are driving him crazy. It's too much. He won't handle it any longer; it is the nature of his Omega body to come as his Alpha drinks him. 

It's beyond Dick reasoning; it's the way Bruce looks bind to his nipple as he sucks the last drops. His eyes are half-lidded, and his cheeks are reddish. He looks messy, and his Alpha isn't one to look less than perfectly put together. 

"Alpha, I'm gonna--please, let me." It's late to ask for permission, but at least, he's trying.

Bruce bites his nipple lightly and hums a yes.

He comes; he is coming hard, his cock twitching and shooting his semen on the Batman's logo as his pussy clenches, trying to suck in Bruce's fingers. 

He makes a mess of Batman's thighs, wetting them with his Omega slick; "Guess you'll need another suit for tonight," Dick teases to ease the tension.

His Alpha doesn't laugh. Instead, he grunts: "Dirty Omega," and slaps his ass hard, making Dick yelp. "Open your mouth," he demands, and Dick does, knowing what's coming. Bruce takes out his fingers from his cunt and sticks them roughly, "clean them well."

The naughty--sort of happy--smile on Bruce's lips is worth his dignity; Dick closes his eyes and licks his fingers thoroughly, giving Bruce a show by also fucking his mouth on them. 

"That's enough," Bruce pulls his fingers away from his tongue, leaving Dick with nothing but his tongue sticking out. He blushes; Bruce has this way to make him like a virgin, even if he hasn't been one for a long time.

He might look pathetic, but Bruce kisses him, passionate and invested in making feel good. Their tongues meet and Dick lets his explore his mouth, as the feeling of the soft touch of Bruce's hand petting his waist soothes him. 

The moment is nice and from here, Dick can think more lucid; they could go home and fuck in the Batcave's showers.

Or they could do it here, right now. "So... you still wanna fuck me?" 

The question awakes Bruce's Alpha nature, who looks at him mesmerized and intrigued. He gets closer to his neck and smells, assessing the scent. "You are in heat."

"Pre-heat," Dick rectifies him. 

"It's the same...." Bruce snorts, and later, after his heat is done, Dick will give him a Master Class of why it's not same and why Alphas shouldn't have an opinion about it. 

But right now, he couldn't care less. 

He gets on his hands and knees in the empty seat next to them and begs for it. 

"Please, Alpha, your knot," he begs shamelessly. His inner Omega is thriving, screaming to him that this is what he likes, this is what he was born to do, and he should just shut and take it, be a good Omega for his Alpha.

"My slutty Omega," Bruce says in that Alpha voice that makes Dick's knees weak. "So good for me."

He can feel Bruce's behind him and hears the stretching of his suit as he undresses. 

"So needy," he slaps his voluptuous ass so hard that his arms shake and he slams his face on the seat. He tries to get back on his former position, but his Alpha's deep voice stops him: "Stay down."

"Getting naked in the Batmobile to fuck yourself," Bruce spats as he slaps his ass twice, fast, and squeezes the burning feeling away. 

"I've seen whores working in this street with more self-control than you, _Nightwing_ ," and damn, why does it so hot when he says his name like that? So condescending in his Alpha's voice as if he is shaming him for his nature. He wants to complain, but he also wants to take his knot.

"It was a--a--mistake, Alpha," Dick says to save what he has left of his dignity. "I didn't want to--"

It's a lie, though. So he's glad when Bruce interrupts him--so disrespectfully--burying his huge, hard cock on his oversensitive pussy. Bruce pushes into him with no intention to stop. And as Dick cries in overstimulation, he can't find in it to ask for him to stop or slow down. No, this is good, this is what he denies to himself, but he deeply wants.

"Alpha, please," he begs in a chocked whine, as the rush of Alpha pheromones envelopes him in pure bliss. Why show resistance? Bruce fills him so right, he is parting him in two. He's a good Omega, letting his Alpha wreck the soft the inner walls of his pussy to get off. It's perfect. His Alpha is going to come inside him, he's pleasing him, he's a good--

"Slut," Bruce speaks into his ear, "greedy bitch," his tone is vicious and aggressive. "Luring Alphas with your obscene ass and tits full of milk," Bruce says as he sets a punishing rhythm for thrusting into him. 

Bruce fucks him relentless; he's tired of pretending he doesn't want this as much or more than Dick wants. 

The truth is that they both have wanted it for a while; to let go of their troubles and fuck inside the Batmobile, parked in a street where anyone may find them. But Batman is too much of a control freak, and Bruce pretends to be a decent man. But Dick knows better. He knows his Alpha is as filthy as he is, waiting for any opportunity to have Dick bouncing on his cock, squirming and intoxicated on his Alpha's pheromones.

"Just you, it's all for you," his words are almost romantic, they would be if he weren't on his knees, face slammed on the seat, taking his Alpha's cock like a pro.

"Lies," Bruce's growls deeper and arches Dick's back by hoisting his chest up with his arm. "Getting naked in the Batmobile, asking to be fucked in patrol. You were just waiting for anyone to come and knot you."

It's not true. They both know that Dick wouldn't take another's Alpha's knot. He's too loyal, he's too in love, perhaps, borderline obsessed with Bruce. 

"Maybe I should fuck you outside, for everyone to see who you belong to," God, it's perfect. Dick can do that, "yes, yes, yours," he wants everyone to know that Batman is his Alpha and that he is his Omega, the only Omega he needs, the only one who gets to have his enormous knot plugged into his Omega's pussy. "I'm yours, take me, knot me whenever, wherever, I don't care."

Bruce chuckles, breathing hard on his neck. Dick can't see him, but he knows he's smiling in that proud smirk he reserves for him, only for him.

He shoves him down again, rather softly this time, in contrast with the rough way he grasps his hips and pushes into his tight heat again. He is merciless, treating Dick like a rag doll, as his cock thrust in and out of him, helped only by the copious amount of slick his filthy cunt produces.

He tries to breathe, but it's useless, he is suffocated by the heat burning inside him, as his body bounces along with the movement of Bruce's hips.

"Are you close?" Bruce asks, out of breath too, pulling his head up by grasping his hair.

"Yeah," Dick moans, both in pleasure and pain, though the pain feels too good to hurt.

"Come like this, just from my cock," Bruce's voice is so _Alpha_ that he wants to cry. He would follow absolutely any order if he speaks to him with _that_ voice all the time.

Then, Dick notices that through the car window, he can see Bruce's reflection. It's such a good view. He looks wrecked: Open mouth panting in silence, face in a grimace of delighted pleasure.

"Be good, Omega," the hand resting in his head grasps his hair again to catch his attention, "clench your cunt tighter," and Dick does focusing on pleasing his Alpha, but the way his pussy and hips contract rush his orgasm, and he comes, spamming his cunt even more.

"Al-Alpha, Bruce," he says as his heat reaches its highest point like a volcano exploding in his gut and his come spills in the backseat as proof of his absolute pleasure.

Bruce joins him and spills into him as his knot expands, stretching his abused cunt more and more; even if Bruce knots him daily, it's still intoxicating to take his knot, so big, daring to break his cunt. Still, each time he knots him, somehow, his body adapts to please his mate.

"Hey," Bruce says as he manhandles him to sit on his lap, facing him; he's more careful now. "You good?"

It never ceases to amuse him how Bruce is more fluid with words when he is deep inside him, calling him a cockslut, than in the aftermath of their lovemaking. 

"I'll live," Dick teases, completely relaxed, locking his arms around Bruce's neck and feeling more than ready to come back home and sleep.

They stay in silence as they wait for Bruce's knot to go down; Bruce pets his hair as Dick takes a light nap, resting on his chest.

Once Dick can move again, Bruce stops him, holding his arm with a gentle but firm grasp. "Next time, be more careful," his tone is serious, but Dick focuses on the good things of life such as Bruce saying there will be a next time for sexy times in patrol.

"Next time?" He giggles like the devil.

"Dick, it's dangerous; an Alpha might try to take advantage of your condition," Bruce crafts his word thoughtfully, emphasizing--for Dick's delight--the word try. He isn't just any Omega, in fact, he might be one of the most dangerous Omega in the world.

"I don't see the issue," Dick starts saying but Bruce's furrowed eyebrows and distressed scent make him rethink his wording. "Okay, I see the issue, but I was inside the Batmobile when I got undressed, and I turned on the scent diffusers so that no one could have smelled me from outside."

"You didn't turn them on," Bruce corrects him.

"I did," but the look on Bruce's eyes lets him know that no, he didn't. "I thought I did." He probably didn't push the button with enough strength; sometimes, when the haze of heat is already flooding on his brain, it's too late in paying attention to details. "It won't happen again, the diffuser thing, the sex? I can't promise you that it won't."

Bruce smirks, and Dick takes it as he's fine with the sex happening again, though he's certain that Batman won't be pleased with him if he interrupts patrol again. Perhaps, he will have to wait until they are done to fuck in the backseat.

"Let's call it a night," Bruce announces as he sets the automatic pilot, refusing to drive, and snuggling Dick between his legs.

"I wore you out, old man?" Dick laughs loud. When you've been for so long with someone as dry as Bruce, you learn to entertain yourself, even if the other isn't laughing.

"No," Bruce says in a whisper almost inaudible, so Dick isn't waiting for him to speak into his ear that "I want to tie you in the bed and knot you again and again until I breed you with my pups." The lascivious words don't match the soft touches of his Alpha's hands on his belly, but it's alright, Dick is already wet.

"Please," he says, just in case his fervent pheromones haven't made it clear for Bruce, how much he wants this night to keep going.

"Good boy."

Bruce praises him and faithful to his needs to satisfy his Alpha, Dick melts in his embrace, tilting his head to the side as an invitation for Bruce to kiss him, bite him, fuck him on the way home if he wants to; whatever he wants, whenever he wants, Dick is already there.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, bookmarks, subscriptions... the author loves them all! Thank you <3


End file.
